The use and management of printing devices in enterprise environments is well known. Printing devices may include printers, copiers, scanners, multifunction devices, and the like. As fast as new printing devices are becoming available, so too are new methods and systems for managing the printing devices added to network computing systems. However, with new features and capabilities being added to printing devices on a daily basis, new management methods and tools are needed to keep pace with the rapidly changing technologies.
One well-known printer management system is the Web JetAdmin program offered by Hewlett-Packard®. Web JetAdmin provides a platform for a network administrator to manage network components from a central location or through a single computer capable of communicating with the network being controlled. Once installed on a network computer system, Web JetAdmin may be accessed from anywhere in the world through a web-browser having communication capabilities with the network computer system upon which Web JetAdmin is installed. The Web JetAdmin program therefore allows a network administrator to control and configure the printing devices of a network computer system from any location.
The Web JetAdmin program offers many features that may be used to set-up printing devices or monitor the status of printing devices connected to a network computer system. New printers may be installed on a network computer system and configured with the desired user settings using the Web JetAdmin program. The Web JetAdmin program also serves as a monitor for active printing devices and is capable of warning a network administrator of problems associated with the network printing devices. For instance, error messages associated with one or more printers in a network system may be broadcast to a network administrator through the Web JetAdmin program or interface. Common error messages include messages that may also be broadcast on a printing device, such as low-toner messages, empty paper tray messages, or paper jam messages. Web JetAdmin may also be used to search and organize the printing devices on a network into groups based upon criteria set by the network administrator. This provides the capability to monitor various printing devices according to usage variables, or configure user preferences according to printing device location or size.
The use of device management programs, such as Web JetAdmin, provide efficient tools for monitoring and operating multiple devices in enterprise environments. However, device management programs are traditionally limited to monitoring the available options incorporated with the network devices being monitored. In addition, the changes in network devices that may be made using the device management programs are limited to the available options currently associated with the network devices.
Network devices being produced today typically include numerous options and attachments that may be purchased with the network device, or added at a later date to upgrade the network device. Printing devices, and especially large printing devices used in enterprise situations, include numerous options for handling paper, services, or operations. For example, additional paper trays or larger capacity paper tray feeders may be added to a printing device to increase the printing capacity of the printing device. Additional service software and hardware may also be added to a printing device to alter the capabilities of a printing device. For instance, software that allows a printer/copier to perform scanning functions and save scanned images to a network server or other storage device may be added to a printing device as an option.
Although numerous options may be added to a printing device, the selection of options is usually based upon perceived need rather than actual need. Therefore, it may be desirable to provide a system and method for determining the actual need for printing device options in a network environment. Furthermore, it may be desirable to automate the option selection process with a system and method for determining and choosing the options that may optimize a particular printing device.